harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"___, it's peaceful here in the Valley, huh?" *"Oh, ___! You look carefree." *"Ah, ___! You look bored." *'At the mansion:' "Welcome, ___!" Female Version *(First Meeting) You seem busy again today. I'm pretty relaxed because I don't work. *"Hey, ___! How are you?" *"Hey, ____. Taking a break?" *"Hey, ____. I'm feeling on top of the world today!" *'At the mansion': "Welcome. ___." *'Inn Lobby': "Come on in, ___." 'Chat' Male Version *"Places as peaceful as here are truly rare." *"There's nothing going on. If there is, let me know." *"There are a lot of strange people in the Valley, huh? Heh heh heh..." *"How is your farm? I should give that a try too. If you can do it, I can too!" *'When shown a Blue Feather:' "Isn't that used to propose to someone? Huh? Are you going to get married?" *'When shown your dog:' "This is pretty cool! Is it your dog? That's neat, I want one." *'At the Inn:' "What am I doing? Helping out around here! But I am just chatting..." *'At the Blue Bar:' "Yaaah! Are you having fun? ____, this place is nice, isn't it? I love it here! Everyone loves it here!" *'At the beach: '"The sea feels good, huh? I wish I could go surfing! Maybe someday..." "I can't surf though... Maybe I can do it. Hah-ha-ha-ha!" At the spring: *"I come here to take it easy. In life, you just need time to sit and stare at nothing. " *You should try to stop work and just stare off into space sometimes." Female Version *"What am I doing? Helping around the house. But I'm just talking to customers." *"There's a lot of weird people living in the valley. Heh heh heh." *"___. The Forget-Me-Not-Valley's so peaceful. I don't think there are many places where nothing bad happens like here." *"Anything interesting happening? Let me know if there is." *"I don't think there's anything more pointless than work. Don't you agree? I can't stand sweating buckets working." *''' "Is the ranch making money? Maybe I should try it too. If you can do it, I'm sure I can too." *'''Rejects the Blue Feather: "A Blue Feather? I don't want to be tied down by marriage yet." *'When shown your dog/cat:' "Awesome! Is it yours? I like it." You are married to somebody else: *"Since you're earning the gold, your husband must be taking it easy. I should have married you." *"I'll come visit the ranch some time. Make a nice meal for me, okay? I'm counting on you." He is married to Lumina: *(when at the mansion): "What do you think of my garden? Beautiful, isn't it?" At the spring: *"I feel relaxed when I come here." *"In life, you've gotta spend some time just daydreaming." *"____, why don't you try daydreaming instead of working for a bit?" At the Blue Bar: *"Yay! Having a drink, ___?" *"This place is great. It's my favorite place. Everyone else thinks so too, though." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "Huh? Is this for me? Yah! This is great! I love it!" *'Liked:' "Thank you! Heh heh heh... You are a really great guy!" *'Disliked:' "Huh... Ah, well.. Thank you..." *'Hated:' "I don't really like it, but thanks anyway. A bit of a waste, but..." *'Birthday Gift:' "Huh? Is this for my birthday? This is pretty cool! Thank you!" *'When given perfume:' "Isn't that a brand-name item? Ha ha, I can tell. Thank you!" *'When given jewelry:' "__, you've got me pegged, don't you? What I like and all." *'When given accessories:' "Thanks! You are really a great guy!" Female Version *'Favorite: ' "It's a Cheese Fondue! I like these. Thanks!" *'Loved:' "What? It's for me?! Great! I love these!" *'Loved (when married to Rock): '"____.... I appreciate it. Thanks." *'Liked:' "Thanks. Heheheh, you're a nice person." *'Liked (when married to Rock): '"Wow! Thanks! I wanted one of these." *'Neutral: '"Thanks." *'Disliked:' "Umm.. Well.. Never mind. Thanks..." *'Disliked (when married to Rock): '"I didn't say this before getting married, but I don't like this." *'Hated:' "I hate this. But I'll take it anyway. It'd be a waste." *'Hated (when married to Rock): '"Come on, don't tick me off. I'm gonna throw this away." *'Birthday Gift:' "What? A present for me? This is great. Thank you!!" *'Birthday Gift (when married to Rock): '"Yahoo! A birthday present? Thank you!" *'When given jewelery: '"___. You understand, don't you? What I like." *'When given jewelery (if married to Rock): '"I knew it, ____. You know what I like." *'When given accessories:' "Thanks. You're a good person." *'When given accessories (if married to Rock):' "Thanks. I'll take good care of it." *'When given perfume: '"It smells lovely. Thanks! I wonder if Lumina'll like it?" 'Heart Lines' Note: Rock's heart lines can be seen by speaking to him at the beach. *'Black Heart:' "Hey, ____. Do you like it here?" *'Purple Heart:' "I like it here too. The great, gentle sea! It's just like me." *'Blue Heart: '"When I look at the sea, all I can think of is how little I really am." *'Green Heart:' "Faced with the sea, it's hard to see what the point of working is." *'Yellow Heart:' "If you've got some time, how about a date? No? Too bad." *'Orange Heart: '"Isn't working on the ranch hard? Is it fun? I'd like to try it just once. I wonder if I can do it." *'Red Heart:' "Can I come visit your ranch, ____? Why? well, just so that in the future... No, never mind." 'Marriage Lines' *'Red Heart:' "I'll do the housework for ____ out of love. I've gotta at least do the housework. Leave it to me." *'Orange Heart:' "When will you be done today? Don't work yourself too hard. Your health is the most important thing." *'Yellow Heart:' "____.... You really work a lot. We've got a good balance going on. You work hard and I hardly work. Ha ha ha!" *'Green Heart:' "It doesn't really feel like we're married. Well.... That's okay." *'Blue Heart: '"Sigh... Was it right to get married? It's no fun if we don't communicate." Greetings: *'Red Heart:' "Hey, good morning. I had a dream about you, ____. You said that you really loved me in my dream. Hahaha. How cute!" *'Orange Heart:' "Mornin'. ____... Nothing feels as good as starting the morning at the ranch." *'Yellow Heart:' "Oh. Good morning... Good luck at work." *'Green Heart:' "Ugh.. You're always full of life first thing in the morning, ____." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Male Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"I didn't think I would start living here! Life is hard to understand!" *"Lumina says that I dress strangly. Do you think so too?" *"After I got married, my freedom went away." *"After marrying Lumina, everything seems so rosy! Hah-ha-ha-ha-ha! I am really fortunate, but on the other hand I am scared... Hah-ha-ha-ha!" *"It seems like Lumina is bothered that I don't work at all... It's just that work is such a pain for me! So, I am just fine how I am!" Female Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"I feel like I've lost some of my freedom getting married." *"This lifestyle really suits me. After all, I don't have to work!" *"I never thought I'd live here. You never can tell in life." *"Lumina seems bothered that I don't work. For me, to work is to suffer. So, I'm happy the way things are." *"When I'm in the mansion, I miss my old room sometimes. But I don't think I could go back to that lifestyle." *"Lumina says my clothes are weird, that's not true, right?" *"You'll realize what a little princess Lumina is when you live with her. She keeps scolding me for my bad manners when we eat." *"Oh man. Since I got married, Lumina's gotten mad at me a lot more often. Well, I think getting mad is just another side of her love. Hahahahahaahaha!!" *"Sebastian's amazing. He does the cooking, cleaning, everything in the mansion all by himself. Lumina keeps complaining that she should at least do some cooking." 'Festivals' Spring Thanksgiving Festival: *"Tada! Today is the Spring Thanksgiving Festival. I want you to have this. Bye bye!" Cooking Festival: ''' *(male version): " I'm so excited for today! I'll be able to eat all kinds of food!" *(male version): "Guys who can cook sure have it made with girls." *(male version): "Me? I don't have to do things like that to get girls to come flocking to me." *(female version): "I'm excited about today. There's so many different kinds of food to eat!" *(female version): "Sweet! I can eat so many different girls' cooking! My Mom's cooking is nothing new though." '''Duck Festival: *(male version): "You can't really tell what goes on in a duck's head, can you?" *(male version): "With so many ducks here, soon we'll start dreaming about them!" *(female version): "You never know what ducks are thinking, do you?" *(female version): "With all these ducks around, I think I'll have a dream about them tonight." *'When married to Rock:' "We should enter next year too. If this is our competition, we can definitely win." *'You enter a duck (male version):' "Didn't you say your duck will be in the Duck Festival? I'll be cheering for you!" *'You enter a duck and lose (male version):' "Can't lose now! Everyone knows that winning is just a matter of luck!" *'You enter your duck (female version):' "You're going to enter your duck too, ____? I'll be cheering for you." *'You enter and win (female version):' "Oh, that was amazing! Show me how you raise it sometime." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Don't be depressed. You win some and you lose some." Beach Opening: *(male festival): "The food is pretty good. I think my cooking is better, though. Yet, I never cooked before..." *(female version): "We have a feast on this day every year. It's pretty good." *(female version): "That's about right, I guess... Of course, if I coooked, it'd be way better. Although I've never cooked.." Fireworks Festival: *"___! It's fireworks! I look forward to this every year! *'You offer to watch with him:' "Sure, of course. Nice, I'm so happy that a girl invited me!" *'While watching:' "They're so beautiful! How do you make them? Maybe I should come see some time." Sheep Festival: *(male version): "The sheep is in such a daze. Actually, I think it's trying to throw off the opponent." *(female version): "Sheep love to just stare out into space. That's their way of making us think they're harmless." *(male version): "After seeing this many sheep, I'll sleep soundly tonight." *(female version): "Seeing all these sheep around, I'll sleep well tonight." *'You enter a sheep (male version): '"Entering the Sheep Festival? It'd be great if you win! I'll be watching from here!" *'You enter and lose (male version):' "Ah, too bad! There's always next year..." *'You enter a sheep (female version):' "You're entering the Sheep Festival? I hope you win. I'll look on from here." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Ahh, that's too bad. Let's just hope for next year." Winter Thanksgiving Festival: *"Huh? Are you sure you want to give it to me? I'll gladly take it if it's for me!" Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you:' "Tomorrow's the Star Festival! We're having a party in our kitchen. ___, you're coming too, right?" *'You decline:' "What? You're not going? All right... See you later..." 'When married to Rock: ' *"Huh? Tomorrow's the Star Festival. I'm looking forward to it!" *"It's party time! I put a lot of effort into making this. Let's eat it together!" Category:DS Quotes